


Staycation

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2018 MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Established consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sweet Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: The bedroom door opens, and Bucky recognizes Tony’s footsteps as he approaches.“Wow, yeah, serum-amplified heat cycle looks super enjoyable,” Tony greets as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square: A/B/O Knotting

Bucky shuffles into the kitchen, eyes half-closed.

“Morning, babe,” Tony greets from behind the kitchen counter. He pours a cup of coffee into Bucky’s mug, a normal-sized mug rather the monstrosity that Tony uses for himself, and sets it in front of an empty stool.

Bucky plops down in the seat and blinks at the cup of coffee, wondering if his stomach will accept it right now. The idea of food makes him frown, and coffee is about the same but… it’s _coffee_.

“You okay? You’re moving a bit slow this morning,” Tony asks as he scoops the last of his yogurt and granola into his mouth. Tony can’t be trusted in the kitchen with much more than making a pot of coffee, but a breakfast consisting of granola, yogurt, and _stir_ isn’t beyond him.

“‘M fine,” Bucky mumbles as he reaches out and grabs the cup. He doesn’t lift it from the table yet, hasn’t decided whether he’s going to drink it or not, but he’s at least touching it. “Just feelin’ off.”

Bucky feels the weight of Tony’s gaze and he forces himself to take a small sip of coffee to prove that he’s fine. He grimaces, just a bit, as his stomach rolls at the influx. It’s mostly his stomach protesting, bloated and tense, but the rest of his body feels sluggish in a way that Bucky isn’t used to unless he’s been on a multi-day super soldier healing binge.

“Need to make an appointment?” Tony asks, worry creasing his forehead. “I’m sure Viv is used to emergencies.”

Bucky shakes his head. He doesn’t think his therapist would be helpful here. It’s not a bad assumption on Tony’s part. Given the super soldier serum Bucky usually doesn’t have physical symptoms without direct cause - like a knife to the stomach - while a bad mental health day, or even a string of them, are much more common.

“Not my head,” Bucky offers up in explanation when Tony frowns. “A stomach thing, or somethin’. I don’t know.”

“JARVIS, diagnostic,” Tony orders as he comes around the counter.

“No,” Bucky bites out immediately. “No scans. ‘M _fine_ , doll, just not 100%.”

“Super soldiers don’t get sick, not like us mere mortals,” Tony counters as he cups Bucky’s face and stares into Bucky’s eyes like the answer is tattooed on the inside of Bucky’s eyeballs.

Bucky shakes Tony off, the warm fluttery feeling in his chest crunching down into heat of simple embarrassment. It’s not a big deal, he’s fine, mostly, and having Tony fuss when Bucky doesn’t feel dying is worse than Bucky imagined. When Bucky does get knifed in the stomach, then it’s nice to have Tony pamper. But for something like this? He doesn’t deserve the attention.

And Tony needs to get going. Bucky only wants to handle Pepper’s wrath when he’s _trying_ to distract Tony.

“Stop fussin’ and go work,” Bucky says, dredging up enough energy to sound teasing. “J will let you know if I keel over dead from a super virus or whatever.”

Bucky just wants to relax on the couch and not move, really, and he doesn’t need Tony for that. Even if having Tony wait on him and fuss over him might, _might_ be kind of nice.

“Eat something. Drink water,” Tony orders, hands fluttering as if he’s going to snatch the coffee away from Bucky. “Maybe you’re dehydrated. If you let JARVIS run a scan...”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Get goin’ or you’ll be late.”

Tony frowns again.

Bucky prepares himself, half-expecting Tony to railroad over him and command JARVIS to do the scan anyway. It would’ve been expected, back in the forties, with an omega being contrary. Omegas were supposed to be good at following orders - which was why Bucky and his fellow omegas were readily drafted as soldiers in the army. They rarely made it much farther past sergeant though, letting betas and alphas do the leading. It’s more traditional in the home too for Bucky to follow an alpha’s - Tony’s - suggestions.  

But Tony only sighs and then darts in to lay a quick kiss on the corner of Bucky’s mouth. He pulls back with a hum.

“Well, nothing is wrong with your scent,” Tony murmurs as he comes back in and lays a second, longer kiss on Bucky’s lips. “Delectable.”

“Go,” Bucky says, gently pushing Tony towards the door, but not fighting the smile on his face.

“Keep me updated,” Tony orders as he points at Bucky, walking backwards to the door. It’s a command but without any strength or power behind it, and Bucky knows that Tony might pout - Tony cares, after all, which is why he wants to know - but Bucky isn’t going to be punished for ‘disobeying.’

“Yeah, yeah, go make money for your trophy omega to spend,” Bucky teases as raises his coffee mug in salute.

Tony disappears into the elevator to head down to the offices of Stark Industries. Bucky slouches in his chair and sighs, glad he doesn’t have any time commitments like that today - not that he ever does, really. He’s the trophy boyfriend in this situation, further perpetuating the omega stereotype, but that isn’t something Bucky wants to overanalyze today.

Bucky grabs the rest of the tub of yogurt from the fridge and a spoon before collapsing onto the couch, letting JARVIS surf the channels on the TV for him.

That’s exactly where Bruce finds him, hours later, only with the yogurt container now empty.

“Hey, uh… anything exciting happening up here?” Bruce asks, fiddling with his glasses as he cautiously makes his way into the living room.

Bucky sighs. “I know what dyin’ feels like and this ain’t it. Tony’s just worried.”

“JARVIS, actually,” Bruce corrects with a small smile. “Still, I’m happy to take a quick, non-invasive look.”

Bucky sits up, ignoring how his head starts pounding at the movement. “Really, J?”

“Your behavior this morning has been abnormal, and Mr. Stark was correct in pointing out that physical ailments to your enhanced physique are usually alarming. I am concerned for your well being, as well as the potential risk to Mr. Stark.”

Bucky blows out a breath. “The guilt trip, huh?” But JARVIS is right, in that if this _is_ something bad and Bucky passes it onto Tony, Bucky will never forgive himself. “Alright doc, let’s do this.”

Bruce nods and Bucky shuffles behind him down to Bruce’s lab.

* * *

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Bruce says as soon as JARVIS displays the results from an initial blood screen.

Bucky tenses, though it hadn’t been a bad ‘oh’ - so not cancer, or a super plague, or whatever else. It had been a knowing ‘oh,’ - a _duh that’s what it is_ , or maybe what it isn’t, because nothing is wrong with Bucky. It’s all in his head, it really is a mental problem, and now his weird memory issues have just decided to manifest in a new way…

“What?” Bucky demands, bracing himself.

“Uh, well, your hormones are spiking. I’ll admit that the levels are higher than normal, especially the gonadotropin, but I would estimate that might be due to the serum. Nothing I’m concerned about, unless it keeps rising. But otherwise, it looks like you’re experiencing the onset of your heat.”

“...What?” Bucky croaks again, his stomach twisting for new reasons now.

Bruce clears his throat, once, but then his shoulders go back into his more professional ‘doctor’ mode. Easier to forget that it’s personal medical information that’s getting shared with a teammate and friend that way.

“Do you remember how long it’s been since your last heat?” Bruce asks.

Bucky hides a sigh and brings up the poker face that he’d developed over his decades with Hydra. “Last one was before this,” he admits, gesturing at his metal arm. “Thought they were over, given everythin’. Any way to stop it?”

Bruce fiddles with his glasses and looks over Bucky’s numbers again, but even before he opens his mouth Bucky’s shoulders drop, already knowing what Bruce will say.

“No, not at this point, especially not with the serum.”

Bucky nods in acceptance, a quick jerky thing. “Thanks, doc,” Bucky says, already turning towards the door and signaling the end of the conversation. “I can handle it from here.”

“Let me, or any of us, know if you need anything, Bucky. Happy to help,” Bruce says.

“Thanks,” Bucky tosses out.

When Bucky turns the corner out of the lab, he reaches back and feels himself, just to make sure he isn’t leaking. He should be able to smell it if he is, sure, but he can’t fight the fear of leaking without knowing, of walking around with a wet spot on his ass for everyone to see… _That_ memory had been one to return, of course. His entire math class, hiding smirks or sympathetic eyes depending on orientation.

He’s dry, for now, but Bucky races back to his room.

Hours later has Bucky buried under his bed covers and starfished on his stomach. He has a pillow pulled over his head, blocking the light, even though JARVIS has already blacked out the room. JARVIS had also helped Bucky place an order for some heat pads, rush-delivered to the Tower in less than thirty minutes. The technology that today’s people have access to continues to blow Bucky’s mind.

Bucky’s grateful, really. Because if he’d been back in the forties - or even in today’s time, if he hadn’t been stepping out with someone rich - he’d have to just diaper up and then go work. Here, with the Avengers, with _Tony_ , Bucky can lounge in bed and nurse his resentment at his body and its decision to restart Bucky’s heat cycle.

Dating Tony is worth it, if that’s what the trigger had been, but is it really necessary to start _this_ up again? Life is so much better without it.

The bedroom door opens, and Bucky recognizes Tony’s footsteps as he approaches.

“Wow, yeah, serum-amplified heat cycle looks super enjoyable,” Tony greets as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed near Bucky’s waist.

Bucky had gone ahead and let JARVIS tell Tony what the issue is, too, because the last thing Bucky wants to do right now is explain to Tony. Bucky wants Tony to know, of course - Tony had admitted he’d helped plenty of omegas through their heats - but it’s the process of telling Tony that Bucky wants to skip.

Technology, and JARVIS specifically, is _fantastic_.

Bucky huffs, loud enough for Tony to hear Bucky from underneath the pillow.

Tony lays a hand on Bucky’s back and starts rubbing slow circles into it. Bucky groans in encouragement.

“Does that help?” Tony asks, continuing the motion.

“Yes,” Bucky says. It doesn’t get rid of his headache or the tense, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, but it’s a pleasant sensation that helps counteract the pain. A little bit of the pain, maybe. Or mostly not, but it feels nice and the rest of Bucky doesn’t feel nice, so he wants Tony to keep doing it.

“Have you had a chance to think about how you want to handle your cycle?” Tony asks. He continues the circles, moving slowly up and down Bucky’s back. “If you want company or not?”

Bucky pokes his face out from underneath the pillow, curling to look at Tony.  “If you’re busy, with SI and everything, I get it. It’s fine.”

“I’m not,” Tony offers quickly. “Or I mean, not much. I haven’t taken vacation in something like three years, so I’m due. Or not, if you want to be alone. Don’t feel obligated or anything -”

“Pepper won’t kill me?” Bucky asks, hope rising. “And it’s not a problem with two Avengers  and Iron Man specifically being, uh, occupied?”

“I got enough done this morning that Pepper is more than capable of handling the rest, and the world can handle itself for a few days,” Tony says with a grin, but then he falters. “But really, no obligation, or whatever. We’re together but you can spend the heat alone if you want to. If that was giving me an out than we can pretend that everything I said is patently untrue and the world absolutely needs my genius ideas over the next few days - ”

“No, no,” Bucky interrupts, curling closer to Tony. it was almost unreal- like a dream that Bucky will wake up from. Tony is busy a lot of the time which is fine because Bucky likes his space. Also there’s always an Avenger around the Tower to hang out it. But for Tony to drop everything for several days in a row? Bucky hadn’t dared to expect Tony to be able to make that happen on such short notice. “I’d like you here. Here with me. As long as it wouldn’t bore you to be stuck here.”

“Well, the workshop would be nice, but I don’t think DUM-E needs the opportunity to interrupt us more than he already does.”

“True enough,” Bucky agrees with a small smile. A heat cycle with an alpha. Hopefully he doesn’t do anything to mess this up. Tony probably remembers what cycles are like better than Bucky does, really.

“Great. Then scooch over, you’re hogging the covers.”

Tony slides underneath, and Bucky goes ahead and curls around Tony. Bucky tucks his face into Tony’s neck, taking a deep breath of Tony’s strong, clean scent, as Tony slides one hand around Bucky’s back and slips under his shirt. Tony starts with the slow, soothing circles again and Bucky hums in approval as he slings a leg over Tony’s.

Tony pulls up a hologram with the other hand, directing the shapes and codes by motion, but Bucky closes his eyes and dozes off in Tony’s secure hold.

* * *

 

“Drink this,” Tony murmurs, pressing a gatorade into Bucky’s hands.

Bucky lifts the bottle to his lips and takes several gulps before handing it back to Tony. Tony sets it back in the mini-fridge now beside the bed - it had suddenly appeared sometime when Bucky had been napping.

Bucky throws the covers off of them, too hot. The clenched, cramped feeling in his stomach has hardened into something molten, and Bucky heaves for breath.

“Come here, honey,” Tony beckons, and Bucky has never been happier to follow an order.

He sprawls over Tony, resting the weight of his upper body on his elbows rather than crush the arc reactor, but lets his hips settle and align on Tony’s. One of Tony’s hands guides Bucky’s head to tuck under Tony’s chin, and the other teases at Bucky’s waistband.

“You’re starting to feel it, aren’t you?” Tony murmurs.

Bucky swallows a whine.

Tony’s fingers tap, tap, tap on the skin of Bucky’s back, then ever so slowly migrate under Bucky’s shorts.

“Starting to feel that burn, that need,” Tony continues, whispering in Bucky’s ear. “I want to feel how slick you are for me, baby.”

Bucky clenches his ass, wishing there was something inside it but Tony’s fingers haven’t made it that far yet. There’s a loud squelch, and Bucky’s entire face heats.

“That’s exactly what I want,” Tony coaxes as he runs his fingers lightly down the cleft of Bucky’s ass. “See my omega wet and dripping for me. I want to taste you, lick you right up, and then slide my knot right on in. How does that sound?”

“Tony,” Bucky gasps, pleading. Tony had always been one for dirty talk, but it’d never been like this. Not when Bucky is already ramped up from his heat, when all he wants is in front of him instead of behind him like it’s supposed to be, but Bucky’s hips are frozen in place. He can’t rock against Tony, against that growing bulge in Tony’s pants, because Tony’s fingers that are tracing teasing patterns on Bucky’s ass cheek might not follow.

“So tense,” Tony teases as he finally dips his fingers into Bucky’s crack, but then out again. “Let’s take some of the edge off, hm?”

“Stop teasing,” Bucky whines, shivering.

“It’s only a tease if I don’t follow through. By the end of the night you’re going to come screaming on my knot. We’ll get there.”

Bucky pants for breath, taking in lungfuls of Tony’s scent. Tony’s neck is right under Bucky’s mouth, the trust in that gesture one that Bucky will never stop appreciating.

“Please, alpha.” Bucky spreads his knees wide for Tony’s fingers.

Tony rumbles in approval, and the hand still in Bucky’s hair tightens. The other, the one that all of Bucky’s attention has zeroed in on, circles Bucky’s hole, fingertips gently massaging the edges.

“This where you want me? Right here? Does it ache, sweetheart? Need something to fill you up?”

Bucky snarls, the heat in his belly flaring up. “Yes, _yes_ , can you just -”

Bucky lifts his ass, arching his back, and Tony’s fingers finally, finally press in. Tony starts with two and they slide right in, easy. They aren’t enough, not nearly enough, and Bucky snarls as he clenches down on them. He’s not nearly satisfied.

Tony slides in a third with another squelch. “So sloppy already, baby. Look at you, so ready,” Tony praises as he fucks Bucky with his fingers, slow and teasing.

Bucky clamps down on a whine, burying his face in Tony’s neck. His hips rock with Tony’s thrusts, too gentle by far, but Bucky focuses on the cock that he’s rubbing against. They’re both still clothed, but Tony’s cock is filling, hardening, and Bucky rubs his own leaking erection against it with every thrust.

His mouth salivates when he thinks about taking Tony’s knot. Tony has fucked him, sure - and fucked him _well_ \- but an alpha’s knot won’t inflate unless triggered by an omega’s heat. Bucky has seen the hint of it, the wider base at Tony’s cock. He’s teased at it with his fingers and tongue, but now he’ll finally be able to come on it, to clench down and feel it filling him up, and Bucky is drooling.

If only Tony would get around to actually fucking Bucky with it.

“So hot, so wet,” Tony admires as his fingers tease and circle. “You’re soaking.”

Every thrust of Tony’s fingers is accompanied by a wet, sucking sound. Bucky trembles as he feels his slick dripping out of him, down his between his balls, painting his thighs. He hadn’t been this wet before the serum.

“You’re so ready for it,” Tony breathes. “Aren’t you baby?”

“Tony, _please_ ,” Bucky begs because his body is on fire. He’s consumed by his need, his bones turned hollow. He _needs_ something more inside of him.

“Alright, it’s alright. I got you.”

With a twist of his wrist, Tony starts rubbing his fingers against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky keens, that fire now white-hot, and yet still it builds and builds and builds, until Tony’s other hand finally makes its way to Bucky’s cock. Tony strokes Bucky through the boxers Bucky is still wearing, the fabric wet and rough from Bucky’s combined precome and slick, and Bucky shatters.

Bucky moans as that fire now races down his nerve endings, jumping from one to the next until Bucky feels burned out from his head down to his curled toes. He continues to thrust, with Tony both stroking and fucking, as he comes down, soft and warm - and empty. He clenches down, his ass tightening, but instead of a pleasant fullness he only feels empty. Tony’s fingers aren’t enough.

“Alpha,” Bucky pleads as he thrusts again, his body starting that fire back up from the embers as it looks to be filled.

“I got you,” Tony promises as he slides Bucky off of him. “I got you,” Tony repeats as he undresses Bucky, then himself, and positions Bucky onto his front.

“Alpha,” Bucky breathes as Tony’s fingers dig into Bucky’s hips and lift. Bucky’s ass is dragged into the air, and Bucky sighs in contentment as he gets his knees underneath him and settles into the traditional position.

Tony grabs a condom, specially designed and certified to be able to handle the inflation of an alpha’s knot upon completion.

Bucky’s stomach gives a sharp twist, more from nerves than his heat. He should’ve thought of that, should’ve ordered them himself. Is that why Tony assumed Bucky wanted to spend his heat alone? Or did Tony think that Bucky wanted to have kids, would’ve risked getting pregnant with this heat cycle? They’ve never even talked about it, what they wanted, and Bucky is glad for the condoms now because he’s not ready now, nevermind the future, but what is Tony thinking?

“Relax,” Tony orders, running a hand down Bucky’s spine. “You still okay down there, sweetheart? This okay for you?”

“Yes,” Bucky breathes, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. He shuffles his knees out a little wider, relaxing down into the post. “Please, Tony. Alpha.”

“I got you,” Tony says, and he finally slides in.

Bucky groans as Tony’s cock slides in, slow and steady and filling. Slick spills out from him, dripping and teasing down his thighs. Tony moans behind him, fingernails digging into Bucky’s hips, and Bucky relaxes into the hold. This is what he wants, what his body wants, and all Bucky needs to focus on is pleasing his alpha enough to get that knot.

Bucky squeezes down, groaning, and Tony hisses and swats Bucky’s ass in reprimand.

“Give me one goddamn second you needy thing,” Tony gasps. “Fuck, you feel good.”

“Need it. Need you,” Bucky groans in reply.

Tony pulls out, Bucky whining in protest. Then Tony thrusts back in, his hands on Bucky’s hips to control the pace - slow, deep. Bucky gasps for breath and tries to work his hips, to fuck back, but the previous orgasm still him feeling heavy and slow. It’s too much and not enough, and Bucky whines into the pillow as Tony fucks him, in and out and in.

“Come on, baby. Work for that knot you want so bad,” Tony gasps, finally picking up the pace. He relaxes his hold on Bucky’s hips, and Bucky slams back on Tony’s cock, groaning at the stretch. Tony’s balls, engorged from their already alpha-large state, slap against Bucky’s ass with every thrust.

Bucky wants it. He wants the knot; he wants to be full. Bucky cries into his pillow, mouth drooling, as the heat builds and Tony thrusts and Bucky clenches.

Tony thrusts and his swelling knot catches on the edge of Bucky’s rim. Tony snarls and clamps a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, squeezing and dominating, while the other hand strokes off Bucky’s cock.

Bucky screams, focus narrowing down to the single point where Tony’s knot is forced into his body, spreading Bucky wide, before getting tugged back out again. His body aches for it, for that knot to stay and swell and fill him up, for Tony to fill him and hold him and have him.

Then Tony forces his knot in, and in, and in, and in, and Tony howls as he comes. The knot expands to completion, stretching Bucky, and Bucky freezes as he waits for it to trip into painful territory. It doesn’t though, hovering just beneath it, and Bucky hangs there in the balance until Tony’s fingertips dig into Bucky’s neck, right where his scent glands are, and stroke Bucky’s cock.

Bucky tips over, breathless and screaming, as he clenches down on Tony’s swollen knot and comes. It’s good, so good, better than the first orgasm because Bucky’s ass is filled to the brim with Tony’s knot. He keeps clenching down on it, proving to his body that it’s there - and stuck - until it’s time for the next round.

Hands move Bucky - Tony, _alpha_. Tony moves Bucky, shifting them so that they’re both laying on their sides with Bucky curled up in front of Tony. Bucky shifts his hips, but Tony’s knot doesn’t move, and Bucky sighs in pleasure.

“Relax, baby. I said I got you, and I did, didn’t I? Your greedy cycle satisfied for now?” Tony murmurs in Bucky’s ear. He runs a warm hand down the front of Bucky’s body, soothing and relaxing Bucky’s muscles as he goes.

Bucky hums in agreement, more interested in floating in the warm, pleasant feeling that saturates his body than giving Tony a better answer. Tony’s knot is big enough to still press and gently stimulate Bucky’s prostate, continuing Bucky’s post-orgasm floatiness until it’s time for round two.

Perhaps his serum-enhanced heat cycle won’t be so bad, after all.

 


End file.
